Many people use cosmetic formulations on a regular basis. An individual may use a number of cosmetic formulations, such as makeup, personal soaps, skin care products, hair care products or other cosmetic products, on a daily basis. These cosmetic products typically are sold and stored in containers, such as jars or bottles.
Traditional containers of cosmetic formulations are difficult to keep clean. As cosmetic formulations are used from a container, residue from the cosmetic formulations can be left on the container. Residue from some cosmetic formulations, such as makeup, can inadvertently transfer to skin or clothing and stain or otherwise discolor the skin or clothing. Residue from some cosmetic formulations can also interfere with operation of the container. For example, residue from a cosmetic formulation can be left on threads of a container with a screw-on cap. Such residue can make it difficult to properly remove or tighten a cap on the container.
Containers of cosmetic formulations may not properly protect the cosmetic formulation. Cosmetic formulations can be adversely affected by exposure to air. Some cosmetic formulations, such as makeup, can be discolored from exposure to air over time. Some cosmetic formulations can dry up or permanently change viscosity with prolonged exposure to air. Individuals may use cosmetic formulations at times when they are not as diligent about cleaning up, such as getting ready in the morning while being concerned about not leaving the home late. In such cases, individuals may leave containers of cosmetic formulations open, exposing the cosmetic formulations to air, for prolonged periods of time.
The way that cosmetic formulations are stored and dispensed can be improved to address container cleanliness, protection of cosmetic formulations, and other issues.